dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
President John Richards
President John Richards President of the United Democracy of America (This Character Belongs to Zanzan28) History History John Richards was born on June 2, 1965. He grew up in New York City and was born to two weathly artists for parents. Richards' parents used their magic to charm the paintings they created thus attraticing people to them. When he turned 11 Richards went to a Magical School (known as Bronx Science to Muggles). Bronx Science is made to look like a normal Muggle High School, but really inside it's halls has the same classes and activities as Hogwarts. Richards excelled in DADA and Charms and soon enough left Bronx Science to work for the American Magical Government. He went into the Department of National Security and soon enough headed that department. He left that job in 1990 and became the Govenor of New York. He met his Wife in 1990 as well and they lived happily for about 3 hours after the Wedding. They stayed unhappily married until 1995 when they got a devorce. In 1997 he met his future Vice President who happened to be a New York State Senitor at the time. He liked his personallity and wit. He ran for president in 2004 and won along with his vice president. He moved into The Black House (which can be found as a construction site in Washington D.C for Muggles), and began his work in the Square Office. He has now been President of the United States Magic for 8 years along with his great friend at his side. (Terms are infinitely allowed for Presidents and Vice Presidents in the Magical Side of the US). In 2000 he met the saddest man who ever lived George W. Bush and never spoke to him again, after getting throne out of the Oval Office by Bush's Secret Service. In 2008, his Vice President left him and thus he ran with a new one. In 2009 he met Barack Obama for the first time and revieled to him everything about being a President. Obama had a heart attack and had to be revived by Magical Doctors. As President he works with all the Department Heads, Generals, and State leaders to create a society that keeps America safe. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality John Richards' personallity revolves around the statement "Every man for himself." The President is a stern man. His loyalty is always for America before any other country. Great Britain's Ministry has been having trouble recently with his back talk, and refusal to help with the problems within Great Britain. His worries are only for America (which has been doing quite well in the recent years). He tends to be the type of man who looks away from other peoples problems. Most American Wizard's love Richard for his hard work and self-defence tactics. The rest of the world... not so much. As the Allies have joined together to fight the threat of Italy, and Russia, Richards has self-proclaimed himself leader of the organization to stop these countries from harming his and his allies people. Powers Powers # Military Savy # Powerful Speaker # A skilled Duelist Possessions Possessions RichardWand.jpg|My wand, 9" Oak Unicorn Hair Category:Head of State Category:Male Category:American Democracy of Magic Category:American Category:Wizard Category:Oak Wand Category:Black Hair Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Brown Eyes Category:June Birthday Category:Black House Category:Adult Character Category:Zan's chars